The love which wasn't meant to be
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: Shihoin Rukia, the ice princess of the shihoin clan, never got trouble with humans that is she meet Kuchiki Byakuya, a human who somehow break the ice heart of hers. they fall in love but troubles rising, can they find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

The love which wasn't meant to be

_Summary:. Shihoin Rukia, the ice princess of the Shihoin clan. She had never got any trouble with humans that is, until she meet Kuchiki Byakuya, a human, who somehow, break the ice cold heart of hers. They fall in love but on the way there will be troubles. Can they find love even through the differences? Will they find a way to stay together? _

**Authors note: yep, another ByaRuki story, but hey I have a feeling this might be my longest story yet. ^_^ I wanted try to write a story when one of them is vampire. I got inspiration after reading "demons from my past" writing by Evenstar lady. I really love that story ^_^ and for now the rating is T but might change. **

**Not much more to say so let's get started shall we? ^_^**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach**

Chapter 1; everything begins

It was dark and raining cold night. It was nights people rather be home and just relax, others who don't care about rain, go out and have fun all night.

A man who was on his way back home from work was sitting in the car when his phone started vibrates. Taking up the phone he looked at the screen and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Byakuya. What's up? Are you on your way home from work yet?"_

"Yes, I am. Why asking Renji?" the man, known as Byakuya asked.

"_Ah, well we were wondering if you wanted go out with the gang, just take a drink or something."_

Byakuya watched the traffic light turned red.

"I would but…"  
><em>"Come on Byakuya, it won't hurt you know? a drink nothing more, you need have some fun." <em>Another voice said in the other line of the phone

"Sigh… fine when and where?"

"_Around eight tonight at the usual place"_

"All right, see you there then"

Byakuya ended the phone call.

Usual he wouldn't go out. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, chef of the kuchiki company. In the business world he was famous being cold, hard, showing no emotions.

But those who knew him know he wasn't like that in private life.

But there wasn't many who knew him, those who meet him were frighten by his cold demeanor. But it was that, and his look makes every woman weak. His cold grey eyes showing nothing but coldness

* * *

><p>"Are you going out sis?"<p>

A woman with black hair and violet eyes turned around.

"I'm going out, I need get something for my thirst, don't worry Yoruichi nee-Chan"

The woman known as Yoruichi nodded

"Don't make a scene and make sure no one see you"

The smaller woman was about to walk out when Yoruichi called out

"Kisuke wanted me to say hi to you Rukia"

Rukia looked over her shoulder

"Tell your fiancé that, he better come and say hi personally"

And with that, Rukia left the house and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrived to the pub and saw his friends waiting on him<p>

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come" Ichigo said grinning. Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Ichigo you really should know better Ikkaku said.

"Of course he would come, let's bet how many hearts he will break tonight" Ikkaku said smirking.

Byakuya got annoyed. It wasn't his fault all women would throw themselves to him but none of them is good enough. Byakuya knew what all of them really wanted from him.

And he refused to let any of them get close to him. If he would against everything meet a woman he would fall in love with, then like Ichigo and Renji usual joke about the world is about to be doomed.

They got inside and were now having 'fun' sitting and talk over the loud music which were playing. Byakuya looked over all people who were there dancing and drinking. Then something or someone passed by their table.

A woman, she wasn't tall, looked like a teenage but Byakuya had experience to not let how tall or small a person fool you. If she were here, she were probably old enough, after all the guards outside watch if you id-card about your age.

She looked like she was searching for something or someone…

Byakuya blinked. She was gone. Just like that. Frowned Byakuya got a bit interesting but dismissed it.

* * *

><p>Rukia just got in to the pub. At places like this, there were person who just wanted make trouble. And it was these persons she had in mind to take blood from. There was no way she would take from an innocent guy.<p>

And that was the reason Rukia felt envy about Yoruichi. Yoruichi had her fiancé, who were her soul mate. Which means Yoruichi didn't go out and feed on human's blood anymore.

Rukia let her eyes wander over all the people; she could clearly hear their thoughts. Then she noticed a man looked suspicious out, he disappeared through the exit, a smirk appeared on Rukia's lips. Then she with fast steps she followed the man, hiding in the shadows, making no one notice her.

Seeing the man walk to a ally Rukia looked around and hurried to the ally, best place to take him down.

"Hello there" she purred startled the man. The man turned around and saw Rukia standing there, leaning on the wall.

The man smirked

"Well hello and what brings a beauty like you here at this time?"

Rukia straighten up, smiling

"I don't know, I'm alone no company at all, and then I saw you at the pub and thought you might want some company?"

The man walked up to her touching her arm

"Really? then we should go to another place? More comfortable don't you agree?"

Rukia smiled but then before the man knew what happen, she grabbed his arms and pushed him towards the wall and bite him.

The man tried to scream but Rukia put up his hands over his head, holding them with one hand the other was over his mouth.

Soon the man stopped struggling and become pale in his face.

Rukia stopped taking blood and killed him, by breaking his neck. Looking down at the dead body, Rukia felt disgusted.

Dry away blood from her mouth, making sure she had nothing on her clothes; Rukia hurried looking around and disappeared from the ally before anyone would notice it.

Rukia just arrived home when she were greeted by Yoruichi and her fiancé Kisuke Urahara.

"Rukia-Chan I missed you" Urahara said smiling. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"When did you come?"

"Not long ago, I wants surprise you and Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi smiled. "And surprised you did, I didn't expect you come tonight"

Urahara smiled even more if that was possible bigger smile.  
>"But Yoruichi, I missed you."<br>Rukia rolled her eyes at him, feeling amused by his acting. But at the same time watching those two, she felt sad.

She knew something was missing in her life and she wanted so badly find it.

* * *

><p>Byakuya had just stepped inside of the house when his grandfather greeted him<p>

"Good evening Byakuya, I hope you had a good time" he said a small smile on his lips. Byakuya nodded.

"It was good." He only said.

"Good night grandfather"

"Good night"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too good but don't worry, it will get better XD <strong>

**You know what to do right R&R :D **

**Rukia ;I'm a vampire! Yes!**

**Me: and you are happy about it?**

**Rukia ; yep, see I have fangs! I must go and show Nii-sama *runs looking after Byakuya***

**Me: oh god. Anyway, review people! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The love which wasn't meant to be

Chapter 2: the first meeting

Disclaimer; of course I do not own Bleach ^_^

Rukia glared out through the window in the car. She and Yoruichi was supposed to meet someone random person who owns the Kuchiki company. Sure she knew the company was owned by the Kuchiki family. Serious who wouldn't know? The family was famous and the new chef of the company, the only thing their grandfather told them was the name of the person. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Rukia frowned when she noticed Yoruichi face shin up, a grin on her face.

"Explain again why I'm going with you on this meeting? You can do this on your own" Rukia said rolling her eyes.

Yoruichi sighed and gave Rukia a look

"You know full well why. Now that I'm getting married I won't able to fulfill my duty as the leader of the family, so you're going to take my place and our family is going to have business with the Kuchiki company and letting you come with me and letting you meeting the chef, there won't be any confusing between you and Byakuya"

"Still, they are just humans" Rukia muttered more to herself than to Yoruichi.

"I know, but don't worry, I know Kuchiki Ginrei and what I heard about Byakuya, he won't be any trouble. You will be okay, it's not like they know about what we truly are. But you have also promise me that you don't reveal that we are vampires, you know the rules"

Rukia snorted

"Please it's not like I will spend time with this Byakuya. And besides I don't even know how he looks like, I mean come on. I bet he is an uptight annoying man who thinks he can get anything and everything"

Yoruichi chuckled "is that you really think about Byakuya? You really have no imagination Rukia-Chan."

"Can we at least stop so I get some coffee? I serious need it for my nerves before I meet this Byakuya" Rukia said pouted

"Sure, but promise you'll behave when we meet Byakuya"

"I will"

"Hey, Charles, stay at the closet café where you can buy coffee" Yoruichi said to the driver.

"Yes Lady Yoruichi"

Soon the car stopped.

"You have eight minutes to get that coffee of yours, hurry, we can't be late"

Rukia open the door and hurried into the café to get coffee

* * *

><p>"A black coffee please" Rukia stood and waited for her coffee<p>

She almost snorted the teenage that was there.

_I can never truly understand those humans, how they can have so much emotions. Not paying attention to others unless they are close to the people_

"Miss, here is your coffee"

Rukia snapped out of her thoughts, not because of the coffee, it was the man thoughts which disturbed her.

"_Wow, look at that beauty, I wouldn't mind to have her to myself"_

Rukia narrowed her eyes but said nothing about it. Paid the coffee and turned around and was about walk out when someone walked right into her

"OUCH!" Rukia looked down at her shirt and gritted her teeth. Her shirt was destroyed by the coffee.

Turning around and saw the person who walked right into her  
>"what the hell? You can at least apologize for what you have done" she said, getting angry by the minute. The man snorted<p>

"If you paid more attention where you were walking it wouldn't happen"

"_Arrogant bastard!"_

"So you're saying it was my fault? It was you who walked right into me! If I had the time to stay and argue with you I would but I haven't!" with that Rukia left the café in really bad mood, not even looking back at the man.

* * *

><p>When she comes back to the car Yoruichi had asked but when she saw how angry Rukia was, knowing she wouldn't answer, she listen to her thoughts about what happen.<p>

"Oh dear what a rude man, I hope he don't meet you in an ally at nights who knows what you would do"

Rukia sighed

"Even if he was a bastard I wouldn't harm him." Rukia sighed; you don't have a shirt with you?"

"Yeah I have lucky you hurry to change we are soon there"

* * *

><p>Byakuya had just return to his office when his grandfather comes in<p>

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya frowned; he knew Ginrei wouldn't come to his office unless something had happen.

"Don't tell you have forgotten the meeting with the shihouin today Byakuya?"

Byakuya mentally groaned. He had totally forgotten about that meeting. But he wouldn't let Ginrei know that.

"Of course I didn't" he answered but Ginrei only shake his head a knowing smile on his lips.

"You did forgot"

Byakuya was about to speak when his secretary knocked on the door and open it.  
>"Kuchiki-sama, the shihouin is here, shall I let them in?"<p>

"Let them in Miako"

The door open and in come a dark skinned woman with purple hair and a smaller woman. When Byakuya saw the smaller woman his eyes widen in shock. Hers did the same.

"You?" Rukia said holding back her angry. Of course with the luck she had, she would get her coffee over herself by none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yoruichi looked at Rukia and then at Byakuya confused then it clicked. Grinning like a cat

"oh my, so it was Byakuya you meet at the café?"

Ginrei looked confused but Yoruichi explained

"They ran into each other earlier today at a café, let's say Byakuya walked right into Rukia and she got her coffee all over herself."

Rukia was about to snort but hold herself back from doing that. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed.

"Yoruichi-san, why is your sister doing here?" Ginrei asked frowned.

"Because, I'm going step down as the head of the family, I'm getting married and have no intentions to continue the family business so Rukia-Chan will take my place, so you will make business with her."

"But aren't she too young?"

Rukia closed her eyes. Started counting in her mind. If he thinks he was old, then what was she?

"Actually, Ginrei-sama, I'm twenty-five" Rukia said smiling a small smile.

"Oh? Really? You don't look like you're over twenty" Byakuya said. Rukia snapped and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You shouldn't let my high fool you Kuchiki-sama. You can check my id-Card if you want. I can assure you that I'm twenty-five"

Yoruichi smirked, seeing Byakuya's eyes widen slightly. Oh those two is a handful and she knew Byakuya would have something to do now he has to do business with Rukia.

He wouldn't be bored.

* * *

><p>"So let's get started, I have to be on other places so I don't have much time today, sorry. But let's get go through the important things and then you and Rukia can continue on with it, does that sound all right with you?" Yoruichi asked looking both at Rukia and Byakuya.<p>

"Of course" Byakuya said, serious. Rukia looked at her frowned but nodded.

"Good then, so what have you in mind in the future business with our family Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked.

Byakuya toke up a small pile of paper and gave it to Yoruichi.

"Read and you'll know" he only said.

Rukia got annoyed, but decided to not say anything. She hated everything about Byakuya Kuchiki. If only it was because what happen at the café was the reason she would accept it, but it wasn't because of that. She felt uneasy being in same room with the handsome Kuchiki.

Rukia tensed forced herself to focus on the task ahead of her. the meeting wouldn't be long. Breathing deep but unnoticeable breathes, Rukia wanted nothing more than leave the room. Her thirst was getting the best of her. if she didn't leave now, she might lose control and attack the young Kuchiki.

"_Nee-Chan, I need get out of here. I can't be in same room as him I don't know why, his blood is making me thirsty. Please let me leave"_

Yoruichi didn't look up but Rukia knew her sister had heard her thoughts.

"_Are you sure? Can you hold back your thirst until this meeting is over or must you leave before?"_

" _I think I can manage until the meeting is over but then I must go and find someone I can take blood from"_

"_I'll make this quick then"_

* * *

><p>Yoruichi looked up from the paper and gave her approval of it.<p>

"All right, it seems the paper is all right. I feel this is the best solution for both of us."

Ginrei smiled

"I knew you would agree on this one"

Rukia didn't paid attention. She put all her attention on the floor. Tensing, she gritted her teeth and hoped Yoruichi would give her an excuse for leaving the meeting, or the Kuchiki family will lose their precious heir.

Looking up, she saw Byakuya watching her. Frowning, Rukia put all her energy to try reading his mind.

Nothing

Frowned even more, Rukia closed her eyes. A head arch was coming up. Looking away from the man, Rukia tried to get Yoruichi attentions. She needed get out of here. Now

Yoruichi sensing Rukia being uncomfortable being in the room, decided it was time for them to leave.

As if on cue her phone started vibrated in her pocket. Excusing herself and taking the phone, she said few words and listen what the person wanted.

"put back the phone in her pocket, Yoruichi looked like she were sorry.

"I'm sorry to for this, but would you mind if we decided another meeting in two days? Something has come up and we are needed somewhere else today."

Yoruichi looked like she was truly sorry. Rukia frowned but decided to let her sister decide.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Same time on Friday then?" Byakuya asked Rukia who looked up.

"Yes, it will be great." She said looking out through the window and then back to Yoruichi.

"Then I leave rest up to you Rukia. if I'm lucky I can sent Miayko to assist you"

Rukia nodded.

"Then we leave for now, see you on Friday then Kuchiki" Rukia said coldly. Her cold violet eyes meeting his grey eyes

Byakuya gave a quick nod and the siblings left the Kuchiki, apparently in a hurry.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry for the waiting but I have a lot of problems at home and they seem to getting worse. I hate it, getting depressed and no inspiration to write. Sigh I'll do my best and try update. I feel so down lately. TT_TT <strong>

**Anyway I hope you like it anyway and you'll give me reviews people! Come on, please?  
>I know these first chapters won't be good but it will getting better. ^^<strong>

**So please R&R **


End file.
